


Sensitive

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rutting, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, fem!dom, mentions of thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You and Henry have some play time
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Sensitive

Henry wasn't at all sure how he had gotten himself into this, but he was too nervous and stubborn now, to back out of it.

“Thank god, they're not sensitive.” He said to himself.

“Oh, that's a damned lie.” You laughed, coming out of the closet.

“It isn't.” He replied, his cheeks starting to color.

You set down what you had in your hands on the bed, then settled yourself between Henry's legs. You placed your hands on his sides, fingers drumming along his ribs as you pushed your palms up his sides, leaning in to press your lips to the center of his chest. Your thumbs reached Henry's nipples and just swiped them over them, making Henry gasp and shiver.

“I know what you do to your sensitive nipples, when you have to wear rough fabrics.” You teased him, rolling each of them between your thumbs and index fingers, a pitiful whimper escaping his lips. “Or you'll be a hard, coming mess.” You said slowly, pressing more kisses to his chest, with each word.

“Look at you.” You giggled, looking down between your bodies, Henry's cock hard as it rested on his abs.

“Okay, maybe they are.” He said, already panting.

“Maybe?” You chuckled, sitting back and ran the pad of your thumb over the thick vein that stood out on his cock. “There's very little about you, Henry Cavill, that _isn't_ sensitive.” You told him, watching his thick thighs dance at the attention to his cock.

“One of the things I love about you.”

“Noted.” Henry chuckled, which revealed his nervousness as he watched you pick up the article in question.

You looked at the loops of a nipple clamp, connected together by a delicate chain, every other link, a faux diamond, that sparkled in the lamp light on the night stands, at either side of the bed. You had another one, almost identical, but instead of a silver chain and faux diamonds, the chain was rose gold and your birthstone; Henry had bought for you as a tease. You wore that almost more than you wore a bra, he enjoyed tugging on it, while you rode him, breasts bouncing in his face, just how he loved it.

“You know how to use that thing?” He teased you, trying to settle himself.

“Funny.” You chuckled, carefully applying the first to his left nipple, just enough to be secure and not apply too much pressure. “You think you're the only person to ever put them on my tits?” You asked him, doing the same to his right nipple.

“Never thought about it.” He gulped, his toes curling, feeling the dangling tassels of faux diamonds brush his hairy pecs. “I don't like the thought of another man's hands touching your breasts, that aren't mine.” He told you, eyes on the swell of your breasts, through the blue fabric of his favorite tank top.

The two of you had woken up, naked, having fallen asleep after a round of sex. You were laying together, snuggling, when Henry started playing with your breasts, massaging and palming them, pinching and twisting your nipples. You were feeling playful and gently pinched his, joking that you wondered what they would look like in a pair of the nipple clamps he so loved to put on yours; Henry had laughed and dared you to try it. So, you got out of bed, snagging his blue tank top off the floor, slipping it on, and disappeared into the closet, where you and Henry kept all your toys.

You gave the chain a sharp tug. “My eyes are up here, baby boy.” You cooed at him, firmly.

Henry gulped and his cock twitched. “Oh, you little brat.” A smirk tugging up the one corner of his mouth.

“That's not very nice, Puppy.” You tisked at him, tightening the clamps.

He bit his lip and squirmed. “I'm sorry.” He hiccuped, his nipples tingling.

“I'm sure you are, baby boy.” You smirked back at him. “Get up.” You ordered, moving off the bed.

Henry looked at you, his blue eyes holding a question, but you just stood there, slowly blinking at him. Taking a deep breath, Henry stood up and moaned, feeling the weight of the clamps tug and sway as he moved. You motioned to the floor and Henry got your hint, slowly kneeling down on the thick carpet, in front of you. Winking at him, you moved around Henry, your fingers brushing the top of his shoulder as you stood behind him, then picked up the soft, black and padded blindfold off the bed and gently put it over Henry's eyes, tying it securely, before kissing the top of his head. The dark vanilla, the spicy and woody aroma of his bourbon shampoo was so earthy in your senses, that you buried your nose a little bit deeper into his luxurious chocolate brown waves; nothing smelled better in your life.

Both of you ended up moaning, in unison.

“Baby.” Henry let out in a breathy voice.

“Hmm.” You hummed back, smiling into his hair, and rubbing your palms over his shoulders and chest, flicking his tortured nipples. “Hm.” Your tone changed into an inquisitive tone, pulling away from him and glancing around the bedroom. “Ah.” You smiled at the object that jumped out at you and moved across the room to retrieve it.

“What are you doing, babe?” He asked, his ears twitching to what his eyes couldn't see.

“What I want to do, Henry Baby.” You purred back, pulling his hands behind his back and tied his wrists together, with one of his own neckties. “You love touching me, while I pleasure myself. You love to watch my fingers work, so deep in my wet little pussy.”

A shiver raced down Henry's spine at your words, his mind picturing it. “Please, please.” He begged you.

“Turn to face the bed.” You ordered him, getting on the bed and laying down, letting your legs dangle off the edge.

So, when Henry did turn to face the bed, he was between them, face just at the right level. He took a deep breath, the scent of your arousal meeting his nose, and whimpered. You chuckled and draped your legs over his broad shoulders, slowly starting to rub your folds and tease your clit.

“Ah, no.” You scolded him as he leaned his head forward, wanting to lick you. “None of that, Puppy.” You told him, squeezing his shoulders with your knees. “Be a good boy, and I'll pet you, when I'm done.”

“This isn't fair.” Henry whined, his full bottom lip puffing out.

You clicked your tongue at him, sitting up on an elbow, reaching out and rubbing your glistening fingers over his lips, pressing them inside and to the back of his mouth, letting him suck on them for a moment, before pulling the back out again. You didn't need to take his blindfold off to know his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, savoring the taste of your pussy on his taste-buds.

“Now, hush.” You purred at him. “Or I'll gag you with something, other than, my fingers.” You threatened.

“Yes, ma'am.” Henry replied, gulping and trying to keep control of himself.

Smirking, you laid back again, your fingers, still wet with his saliva, went back to your dripping pussy, slipping two fingers between your folds and easily into your core, making sure to make as much noise as possible, moaning and whimpering, hips meeting your working fingers, as they made wet and lewd sounds. Henry's hot breath huffed against your pussy, only adding to the sensations you were feeling, taking your time to build your orgasm, edging yourself on purpose, to drive Henry crazy, forcing him to endure it; whimpering like a puppy between your legs, begging for a meal.

“Stop that.” You hissed, out of breath, but you could feel the shake of the bed, from Henry trying to rut against the side of the mattress and get himself off. “Oh, Henry.” You suddenly moaned loudly, head thrown back as you came, gushing around your fingers.

“Fuck, babe.” Henry whimpered back, rubbing his scruffy cheek, blindly, against your quivering thigh.

“You want my fingers, don't you.”

“I want your pussy.” He replied, the heavy scent of your orgasm was the only thing he could smell.

“You'll get my pussy, when I let you have it.” You told him, sternly, sitting up, your legs still over his shoulders. “Fingers or nothing, Puppy.” You said, waving them under his nose.

“Fingers then.” He answered, his tongue darting out to try and catch a taste. “Please.” He added.

“So polite.” You laughed at him, then pressed your fingers to his lips again.

Henry slowly opened his mouth, taking in your fingers little by little, until his mouth was full with them. His tongue skillfully cleaned your fingers, swirling around and between them; suckling them. You smirked at his administration, then slipped your fingers free, gently patting him on the cheek, your legs dropping from his shoulders. You brushed your fingers through his hair, from his forehead to the nape of his neck, nails grazing his scalp and tugging on his curls, repeating it over and over again, while you tossed around an idea.

“Are you still willing to play with me, Puppy?” You asked, feathering your fingertips all over the sensitive spots of his neck and shoulders.

“Yes.” He panted and licked his lips, rubbing his cock against the side of the bed again.

“You're so needy to rut against something, aren't you?” You cooed in a low and sensual voice, rubbing your nose against his. “To rub that monstrous snake, until you're making a big mess, hm?” You dipped your hand down, wrapping it around his cock and sliding it up and down his long length, its girth throbbing against your palm.

“Please, babe.” Henry begged, rocking into your hand, wanting more friction; needing more.

“Oh, all right.” You sighed, dramatically, rolling your eyes and letting him go. “Stand up.”

Henry was instantly on his feet, his body rigid with expectation. You stood up with him and stepped out of his way, fingertips gliding up the side of his meaty thigh over his ass, giving one of his cheeks a good squeeze, before scratching up his hairy belly to the silver chain of his clamps and gave them a rough tug, before untying his hands.

“No.” You chided him, giving the clamps a harder pull. “No touchies.”

“Bu-”

You ignored him, pulling his hands to the front of him and tied them again.

“Babe--”

“Get on the bed, knees and elbows, since you can't use your hands.” You told him, ignoring more of his protests.

“What?” Henry squeaked, caught off guard by your instruction.

“You heard me, Cavill.” You answered him, looking up at him. “In the bed. On your knees and elbows.”

“What are you going to do?” He asked, feeling a bubbled of anxiety form in his chest.

Henry was used to giving up a level of submission, when the two of you decided to play this way. You had tied him up, denied him orgasms and touch, and blindfolded him, once before, to suck his cock. But, he felt you starting to tilt away from that theme.

“I'm going to give you what you want, Puppy.” You told him, your voice overly sweet, almost mockingly so.

“And what will you be doing?”

You chuckled, pushing up on your toes and kissed his scruffy, warm cheek. “If you get in bed, like I asked, you'll find out.” You told him, tugging the bottom of his earlobe. “So, off you go.” You kissed his collarbone, the one spot you could kiss without using your toes, and moved away from him, so he could get into bed.

Gulping, but needing release, Henry carefully got into bed, it was a bit of a task, being blindfolded and his hands tied, the heavy weight of the clamp chin swaying and twisting his nipples, he nearly came from that alone. You smiled at Henry's ass, presented in the air, his heavy cock and balls hanging beautifully between his tense thighs. Satisfied, you giggled and turned on your toes, going back into the closet for another of your and Henry's many toys, and brought it out. You situated the object between Henry's legs, it was long enough for Henry to lay comfortably on it, easing the shaky balance of his knees and elbows.

It was a black and plush, log-like pillow, that Henry had bought for you, while he was away from you.

“Baby.” Henry said, his tone tight, identifying the object.

“You wanted something to rut against.” You smirked, licking your lips.

The sight of his cock resting on your rutting pillow, made you wet again. You loved riding Henry's thigh to come, so very much. So, Henry got you the pillow. You would spray a bit of his cologne on the top of the pillow and bury your face into it as you humped it, picturing it was his thick thigh against your needy pussy.

“No.” He shook his head, then whimpered, the pillow tugging on his clamps. “Please.”

“Oh, come on.” You chuckled, running your fingers up his sweaty spine to the back of his damp curls. “You've seen me do it, so many times, and how many times have I watched you jerk off; with your hand _and_ your flesh-jack?” You teased him, hand moving back down his back, to fondle his sack.

“There's nothing different, honey. I promise.”

Henry shook his head and you moved to nuzzle your face into his neck, making that whimpering, moaning and purring sound that Henry loved and got turned on by. Kissing and nibbling at his neck, taking full advantage of the sensitive skin there against him. Henry moaned, rubbing his cheek against your hair, his body starting to work on its own, desperate for release, his hips rubbing his cock down on the soft pillow, knees hugging it to keep it still and more friction.

“That's it.” You breathed into his ear and hair. “Just like that, baby boy.” You chuckled, moving away from him.

His ass was tense as he picked up the pace, rutting, rubbing and humping the pillow, moans fell from his lips, like a waterfall, whimpering with each tug and brush of his clamped nipples against the friction of the pillow fabric.

“God, oh god.” Henry whimpered, his hands clenched into fists, straining against the tie around his wrists, rocking his cock madly into the pillow, his orgasm building. “Ah, fuck, babe.” He moaned, clamping his lip between his teeth, sweat dripping off of him.

“You like that, don't you?” You asked, fully amused.

“Yes.” He whined around his lip.

Henry's body flushed and went rigid, thick ribbons of come spurting between the pillow and his belly, making a complete mess of both, before going completely limp, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric, exhausted. Humming and satisfied, you removed his blindfold and the tie from around his wrists. With a sigh, Henry rolled off the pillow and onto his back, groaning as he did, his body heavy and like jelly, all at the same time. Chuckling, you tossed the soiled pillow to the floor and padded into the bathroom, running a washcloth under a cold tap and returned to Henry. Wiping his hot and sweaty face, and tenderly brushing his damp and messy curls off of his forehead, then very carefully removed the clamps, dropping them on his bedside table, and cleaned up the rest of him; cleaning off his sticky belly and thighs.

You moved to toss the cloth in the tub, but Henry's hand shot out, gripping your wrist firmly. He lifted a brow at you, his eye barely opening to look at you, before tugging you on top of him, you dropped the cloth on the floor as he did. Locking his arms around your body, Henry rolled to lay half on top of you, his head heavy against your breast.

“Oh, Henry.” You sighed, affectionately, feeling his breath soften against your skin. “My sensitive boy.” You cooed into his hair, kissing his curls and melting under his comforting weight.


End file.
